


[Podfic] unreliable narrator

by ZoeBug



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crew as Family, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of owlinaminor's "unreliable narrator"-The most powerful person in the multiverse was once a literature major.





	[Podfic] unreliable narrator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unreliable narrator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051327) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> This fic is so so absolutely beautiful and is the Lucretia-focused story this fandom needed and it had me crying while I was reading it. I just knew I had to podfic it and I ADORED recording it. Enjoy it and weep with me!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/92rbq7rgv14c9xk/%5BTAZ%5D%20unreliable%20narrator.mp3)

 **Length**  - 02:54:15

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Madam Director" from The Adventure Zone: Crystal Kingdom OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Op2B9btgOEI)

All sound clips were taking from Adventure Zone episodes.

The illustration used with permission in the making of the cover art was done [by degravityify can be found here ](http://degravitify.tumblr.com/post/162921790226/hi-i-know-im-late-but-heres-a-lucretia-inspired)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12051327)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
